


Colour me whipped

by FlorBexter



Series: cheer-up prompts [1]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter
Summary: “What I always wanted to know,” he asked as Jack sat down on the chair they had put in the bathroom. “Are you dying your hair for the aesthetic or is there some other reason?”
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liang Dian/Zhao Li An | Zhao Zi
Series: cheer-up prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665613
Comments: 4
Kudos: 196





	Colour me whipped

**Author's Note:**

> For the cheer-up prompts at tumblr **[asking for Jack/ZZ](https://florbexter.tumblr.com/post/612674713494405120/thank-you-for-the-offer-to-write-in-our-city-just)**

Zhao Zi eyed the hair dye package with a frown. 

“What I always wanted to know,” he asked as Jack sat down on the chair they had put in the bathroom. “Are you dying your hair for the aesthetic or is there some other reason?”

Jack got rid of his shirt before he answered and had to snap his fingers because it was obvious that Zhao Zi had gotten distracted by his naked upper body. 

“When I left the military I needed something that made me unique. It’s difficult to hold onto your individuality when you have to conform. Same clothes, same hairstyle, you know.”

Zhao Zi nodded as if he understood and got the disposable gloves out of their package. 

“What? You don’t like my red hair?”

“I love it!”, Zhao Zi answered, quick as a shot and Jack had to smile. He grabbed Zhao Zi and he flopped down on his lap. 

“Why did you ask though?”

Zhao Zi eyed him and then scrunched up his nose. 

“I want to know what your natural hair colour is.” 

Jack kissed Zhao Zi’s nose quickly. 

“It’s brown.”

Zhao Zi eyed him again. 

“But like… what kind of brown?”

Jack had to laugh and pulled Zhao Zi forward with a hand on his neck. The package and the gloves fell down to the floor as Zhao Zi needed his hands to bury them in Jack’s still red hair and when they stopped for much-needed air, flushed and aroused, Jack murmured against Zhao Zi’s lips: “Okay, I will let the colour grow out.”


End file.
